middle_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Faction Troop Count
Ranking systems: Canon Factions Good Men Terrain bonus: None. Terrain malus: None. Morale: Varies. Gondor 5,000 Gondor Militia, rank 2 light infantry: Stalwart men armed with sword, spear, axe, and bow, dedicated to defending their homes and Gondor. 2,000 Gondor Spearmen, rank 3 heavy spearmen: Professional heavy spearmen equipped with spears, shields, and plate armor. 5,500 Gondor Infantry, rank 3 heavy infantry: Professional heavy infantry, equipped with swords, shields, and plate armor. 3,000 Gondor Archers, rank 3 heavy archers: Professional heavy archers, equipped with excellent bows and swords for close combat, and garbed in plate armor. 1,200 Gondor Cavalry, rank 3 heavy cavalry: Professional heavy cavalry, armed with lance and sword and equipped with good quality plate armor. 1,500 Lossarnach Axemen, rank 4 medium infantry: Axemen of Gondor, capably armored with leather chestplates, vambraces, greaves, and armed with great two-handed waraxes. 1,500 Pelargir Marines, rank 4 light skirmishers: Marines of Gondor, armored with leather and armed with javelins and swords. 1,500 Blackroot Vale Archers, rank 4 light archers: Archers of Morthond, capably armored with leather jerkins, vambraces, greaves, and grey-green cloaks, and armed with longbows and swords. 1,200 Dôl Amroth Men-at-arms, rank 4 medium infantry: The fighting men of Belfalas, armored with plate cuirasses, vambraces, greaves, and chainmail, and armed with swords, spears, and shields. 900 Ithilien Rangers, rank 4 light archers: Archers of Ithilien, armed with longbows and swords, and garbed in leather armor and cloaks. 200 Swan Knights, rank 6 heavy cavalry: The finest cavalry in the world of Men, Imrahil's bodyguard, capably armed with sword and lance, and armored with plate armor. 700 Citadel Guard, rank 5 heavy spearmen: Men of the Citadel, capably armed with spears and shields, and wearing plate armor and distinct black tabards. 150 Fountain Guard, rank 6 heavy pikemen: Men of the White Tree, armed with fine pikes, and armored with Mithril helms and plate armor. Total amount of Gondor's soldiers: 24,350 Atmora 1,000 Tripraetors, rank 7 heavy infantry: Clad in lorica segmentata over a lorica hamata, with manica on their arms, greaves on their feet, chainmail pants, and a masked helmet, these incredible warriors wield the Scottish-style claymore, the mace, and the halberd, and have a degree of skill with most other weapons. The weight of their equipment is such that they are also the most physically fit soldiers of the Empire. Their unofficial motto is "If we can't kill the enemy's common soldiers, the Empire should surrender". Like Praetorians, these men are raised to fight. 2,000 Praetorians rank 6 heavy swordsmen: Wearing lorica squamata, these men wield German-style zweihanders and are raised from birth to fight. They are the Empire's go-to shock troops when Tripraetors are unavailable. 1,500 rank 4 light archers: Armored with lacquered leather pieces laced together with tough threads, and armed with twin daggers and Mongolian-style compound bows, these men are not the best shots, but massed volleys are still deadly. 2,000 Legionnaires, rank 4 heavy infantry: These men clad in lorica segmentata wield 15th century style arming swords and the clipeus shield. 10 rank 10 special operatives who work alone, without standardized equipment: These are meant as leg room for Aramirtheranger creating more Atmoran characters. 6,000 rank 2 militia: Usually armed with the aegis, spear, and short sword, and mostly armored with gambeson, these men fight much better in a formation, and are not to be underestimated. Elves Terrain bonus: Forest(of any sort), snow, grassland. Terrain malus: Desert(Sand Elves being the exception). Morale: They'll die before they rout. Lothlóriën: Faenor Celebrî, rank 16: An Elf of Cuiviénen, then Doriath, then Eregion, then Lóriën. Wields the blade Ringil in battle, and carries the bow Rhîwrûth, made of the living wood of Telperion. 1,500 Lóriën Wardens, rank 5 light archers: Armed with elven swords and bows, and garbed in shadowy grey robes and cloaks, these Elves are the backbone of any army of Lóriën that wishes to take to the field. Though lightly armored, they are quick and their arrows piercing. They are also quite capable with blades once their arrows are spent. 1,500 Lóriën Sentries, rank 5 light infantry: Skilled sword- and -spear-armed light infantry, garbed in shadowy grey and willing to die for the defense of the Golden Wood. Though they are not the heaviest of troops, nor are they the sort of warrior who should go into an extended fight, they excel at ambushes and they are more than capable of silently killing enemies who are unaware of their surroundings. 1,200 Maethryn i-Thaewyn, rank 6 medium infantry: Elvish infantry equipped with light chainmail armor, dark green cloaks, and elven battlestaves. 480 Gûrdhínen, rank 6 light infantry: Armed with twin elven swords, adept at hit-and-fade attacks into the environment. They are garbed in dark bronze-colored elven plate armor, with shadowy grey cloaks and hoods to conceal themselves before they strike. 800 Galadhrim Marchwardens, rank 7 light archers: Armed with elven bows and Lhång, Galadhrim Marchwardens are the commanders of the small groups of sentries and wardens scattered about Lóriën's edges. Tenacious and skilled in battle, they are clad in light grey cloaks and dull-colored Elvish steel plate. 600 Silvan Archers, rank 8 heavy archers: Armed with exquisite elvish longbows, a finely crafted elven Lhång, and Elvish plate armor, these dark grey-cloaked archers are some of the finest soldiers the Golden Wood has to offer. They are of surpassing skill with both bow and blade, and woe betide any foe of the Golden Wood that enters into their field of fire. 150 Sentinels of Cerin Amroth, rank 6 light infantry: The honor guard of Amroth's hill, the Sentinels of Cerin Amroth are light elven swordsmen, armored with distinctive forest green cloaks and robes. They wield a single-handed elven sword and fine elven leaf-shaped shield in combat. 200 Yavanna's Chosen, rank 7 medium infantry: Elves who have risen up to serve Yavanna Kementári and her creations, Yavanna's Chosen are stout glaive-wielding elven infantry, armored with unadorned Elvish steel plate and brown cloaks. 450 Sindar Archers, rank 8 heavy archers: Armed with elven longbows Their silver elvish plate armor, combined with their midnight blue cloaks, serve to make them recognized as the very same order of Elves who served with Haldir in the battle for Helm's Deep. 20 Grey Wardens, rank 12 light archers: The personal bodyguard of Faenor Celebrî(And also serving as side characters), and the leaders of Lóriën's armies, the Grey Wardens are a group of exceptional Elves gathered over the course of three Ages of Middle-earth. Whether they are Ñoldor, Sindar, Laiquendi, or Wood-elf, they are welcome in this group. They are, for the most part, armed with finely crafted elvish bows and Lhång, made by and for themselves. They are garbed in light leather Elvish cuirasses, greaves, and bracers, with shadowy grey robes beneath and grey cloaks and kerchiefs to hide their faces. Total amount of Lóriën's soldiers: 5,750 Avari: (Troop names will be added later) Italli Kalanduri - 15/16 Ilmarien Alqua - 14 Chief Elders - 9, 12 of them Royal Guard (like Samurai) - 7, 25 per elder (there are roughly 20 in total, so 500) Heavy Cavalry Archers - 4, 1,500 Infantry - 4, 2,500 Militia - 3, 10,000 Total number of Avarin soldiers: 15,000 Evil Non-canon Factions Good Evil Merchant Houses Terrain bonus: Plains, forest. Terrain malus: Swamp, desert. Halden II, rank 12: Charismatic, leader of men, quick thinker, intelligent, and is great at ambushes, traps, and guerrila warfare Ciryatur the Bloody Handed, rank 16: A master of battle strategy, inspiring fear, and rendering enemy army's bladders to water, stories are told the world over of his infamous cruelty towards those who oppose him, and vast rewards to those who serve. 5,000 House Men, rank 4 heavy infantry: Armed with well crafted greataxes, short swords and kite shields, and armored in some of the finest chainmail, and bascinets that money can buy, these men are a force to be reckoned with on any battlefield. 3,000 Watchmen, rank 4 heavy bow infantry: Skilled archers, who can also hold their own in melee combat, many foolish cavalry have attempted a charge, only to be devastated by well placed shots, and their effective sidearms. 1,500 Shadow Hands, rank 4 Skirmishers: Armed with javelins, and adept at fading away into the undergrowth, these men are perfect for ambushes, and harrasment. 2,500 Prince's Bodyguard, rank 8 heavy missile cavalry: These men are handpicked guards of the prince, they are also adept at charging with their curves sabers. 4,000 Slaughter Masters, rank 8 heavy melee cavalry: These men rival the Rohirrim in skill, and are amongst the most feared units that exist. They are led by Ciryatur the Bloody Handed himself, and revel in carnage, bloodlust, and treating the civilians of their foe with the basest levels of cruelty, and debauchery. Their banner bears men being torn apart by hounds, and at the top is writing in the Numenorean tongue, stating simply: "The enemy is vermin, we are the ratters of the world..." Neutral Category:Forums